Legacies
by Castle Haven
Summary: Summary: Castle and Beckett go on a date and exchange gifts to keep some pre-wedding legacies alive. Set at around the end of season 6.
1. Chapter 1- Start Of Something New

Summary: Castle and Beckett go on a date to keep some pre-wedding legacies alive. Set at around the end of season 6. One chapter a day, every day, for 6 days.

**A/N: **_It's a dream of mine to see Caskett go out on a date. While we wait impatiently for that day to come, here's my (slightly sappy) version of a special one to tide us over. Let the good times roll! Please do review._

_March 09, 2014_

_xxx_

_It's been a hard day's night and I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night; I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_When I'm home, everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home, feeling you holding me tight_

_xxx_

She locks the door behind her as quietly as she can, drops her coat on the couch and just sinks down, sheer exhaustion overcoming her. A quick glance around confirms her suspicions. _He waited up for her. _The house is dark except for a thin film of light emanating from under the door of the study. Sighing, she glances at her watch. It's 12.30 am, a Saturday night for her, Sunday morning for the rest of the world. It's been this way for the fifth night in a row. She's told him not to stay up for her; he says he likes the silence. Castle liking silence? _Imagine that._ Sluggishly, she walks towards the welcoming, familiar glow, careful not to make a sound.

"Hey Writer Boy, how's the new book coming along?"

"Kate!" He swivels in his chair at once, almost running into her embrace. She's caught unaware by the smile that sweeps across her face like thunder just at the sight of him. He smells like he just took a shower, the heat seeping up her numbed nerves. A few drops of warm water course down the veins of his neck. He hasn't shaved recently; slight stubble is beginning to show across his rugged features. There, in his arms, she feels comfortable and safe; finally home after a long, hard day.

"You're home! I thought you decided to crash the precinct couch tonight."

Scrunching up her nose, she says "Not tonight, I'm afraid. I heard rats squeaking. You seem awfully excited! What's up?"

"I was just going through some old case notes on my laptop and look what I found!" he exclaims, dragging her towards his computer screen. A few screens spur to life and the words she sees zap the fatigue right out of her.

_Flowers For Your Grave._

It hits her then- the magnanimity of this moment. She turns to face his twinkling eyes for a fraction of a second before her lips fly to his, unable to resist even an iota of space between them. Her hands link around his neck as he kisses her back, pulling her towards him by her waist. When they pull away, he holds her palm in his and gently whispers, "Six years ago today, when I first saw you, all I wanted was to have you in my arms. I had no idea back then how much it would mean to me to have you here with me right now."

_xxx_

"_We're at the top of the world,_

_You and I_

_We've got a lot of time,_

_And it sure feels right._

_You reached in your pocket_

_And pulled out a pass that said:_

_You can take me anywhere"_

_xxx_

"I can't believe we're getting married in two months. It's just….wow," she mutters.

Five minutes of catching up on the couch turn into a toast to celebrate their journey. The two wine glasses stand empty on the table, their contents having long since disappeared, just like her weariness. Her eyes are alert and glistening in the quiet luminescence of the loft. She runs her graceful fingers across his jaw, playfully gliding towards his cheeks, the gesture not going unnoticed under his watchful gaze.

"It's the stubble, isn't it? You like it, don't you? Admit it Beckett. You could never resist my stubble. Not six years ago and not now. You can't deny it."

"Fine, I'll admit it. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"Go out with me on Saturday night."

"Are you asking me out?"

"It just seems like such a long time since we just went out on a proper date. You've been cooped up alone all the time writing and I've been busy with the wedding planning and my case and-"

"Kate. Done. We're going out next Saturday. I'll handle the reservations. And not just Remy's. We're going to a proper, fancy restaurant and we're going to put on nice clothes and you are going to look beautiful."

"Good. Because this isn't any ordinary date. It's the pre-wedding dinner."

"A what now?"

"It's a Beckett tradition."

"Really? Do tell."

"Ya. My mom and dad got married pretty soon in relationship years. Before the wedding, my mom was a little scared. But then he surprised her on her birthday with dinner at her favorite restaurant and they talked, just like old times and he swore they never had jitters after that. My dad has a photo of them from that night on his nightstand to this day. My mom always said it was the best night of her life, the night she knew her marriage would last forever."

_Forever._ The weight of the word hangs heavily over the room, neither of them able to speak. All these years and she still feels the loss like it was yesterday. He can sense her emotion welling up but he can't think of anything to say that would offer even a glimmer of comfort. _Swerve! _His mind screams.

"So then I guess we have to observe the Castle tradition as well."

"The Castles have a wedding tradition? I'm intrigued."

"It's the pre-wedding gift."

"I should've guessed."

"Hear me out first."

"Ok go ahead then."

"It's not really a Castle tradition, more of a Rodgers one. My mother's family, they were all huge on the gift-giving. For people with such big hearts, they didn't really appreciate her leaving home to become an actress. All throughout my childhood she told me stories about them. I could tell she missed them, she still does."

"Awww Castle. That must be hard for her. And you."

"So….point is… I talked to Meredith and we decided to incorporate the custom. Only, the jeweler screwed up and Meredith ended up with a 'Meredith and _Rickard' _locket."

"Oh my God, Castle! How'd that work out for you?" she says as her laughter fills the room.

"Boy, she didn't let me live that one down. It was the longest running gag ever."

"But what did she give you…or is the bride not supposed to bring a gift?"

"Oh nah. Everybody gets to bring a gift. Meredith gave me a really old bottle of scotch, which ironically proved to be very useful during our married existence. Anyways, with Gina, it didn't work out well either. I was too scared to try anything bold and she just thought it was a stupid thing to do. But with you, I want to. With you, I know we can break the curse, I know we can relive this tradition and make it magical." He makes a swooshing sound as if he actually believes it was magic working its hand and she smiles at his silly delight.

"But Castle, neither of those two marriages ended happily. You still think it's an apt tradition?"

"I know it didn't work out with Meredith or Gina but it takes two to break a marriage. I was there too. Part of the responsibility was mine. And believe you me, Kate I want to make our marriage work. I want to pester you with my nonsensical chatter till we're sixty and wear dentures. And it all starts here. And maybe if I just manage to get the beginning right, then…maybe…we might just make it."

She sees his sincerity, the slightly bruised but still shining hope in his eyes, and his heart.

"But just look at us; we're living this wonderful life and we're going to get there soon enough-teeth rattling on a cold verandah, rummaging around for our glasses. I don't doubt it for a second. And this is just step one. And if there's even a chance that following these traditions is a good omen, then I think we owe it to ourselves to take it."

"So Beckett, you up to the challenge of finding the perfect gift?" he replies, touched by her earnest words, infused by a new sense of hope and love and destiny.

"I don't know _Rickard, _are _you?"_

_"_Touché," he breathes into her ear, rising up from the couch, scooping her up and carrying her to bed as she feigns squirming.

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2- This Is Home

_13 March, 2014_

"I just wish you'd come back to the precinct with me. Aren't you bored of writing yet?" she sighs as he helps her put on her favorite leather jacket.

"I know, but I have a deadline."

"Maybe you should stop playing video games in your underwear all morning then."

"Hey that is what gets my creative juices flowing. It don't come easy being a best-selling novelist."

"Oh poor Rick. It is _so difficult _being you," she says giving him an authentic eye roll.

"Make your jokes but Alexis is coming today. In fact she's supposed to be here any minute now."

"Well alright. You two have fun. I'm late."

He opens the door for her as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Saturday's just two days away."

"I know. I can't wait."

xxx

"Let me get this straight. You're done with your writing but you lied to Beckett so that you can give her a gift for a made up tradition," the red-head looked up at her father who stood at the kitchen counter.

"It's not made up. You were too tiny to remember, Pumpkin," he says as he tousles her hair.

"You mean the _Superdad _t shirt that Gina gave you? I remember that one all too well. You wore it every time you came to drop me at school for a whole year. All my friends thought you were a giant dork."

"Tell me this. How many of their dads can fly?"

"Ok dad let's get serious. Have you thought about what you're going to give her? I don't think Detective Beckett is the kind of woman who would be happy with a spa certificate."

"Oh no. Spa certificates are reserved for your grandmother. I want to make this special for Kate. She's been looking forward to this gift-giving. So far I've got ZERO ideas. This is panic mode."

As he joins her on the couch, the door bursts open in a flurry of energy.

"Hello Kiddos! The Grand Dame has arrived."

Richard Castle alternates between staring at his mother and his daughter, as he takes time to digest his daughter's clever ploy.

"Gram! It's so good to see you. I hope you don't mind, Dad. I thought a little family reunion was in order." Alexis gushes to hug her.

"Mother, always the spectacular entrance," Castle says as he waits for his bubbly daughter to calm down.

"Well you know what they say, _Come out with a big bang or don't come out at all."_

_"_Who's 'they'?"

"My students of course but believe you me, the words of Martha Rogers shall live on in the hearts of -"

"I appreciate the theatricals, I do, but we have a serious problem at hand here Mother."

"Does this have to do with Katherine, perhaps?"

"Dad came up with a bogus tradition to compete with Kate's and now he can't figure out what to do. And he's running out of time."

"It's not made up. It's a _real _thing," he protests vehemently.

"Tell me about it," Martha inquires.

"The gifts, mother."

"Oh Richard, you hopeless romantic! Katherine is a lucky girl."

She smiles lovingly at her son, glad that she's passed on a tradition, a legacy, something from a family that he deserved so much but had been denied to him.

"Or really unlucky. Because I have no ideas and its Thursday and I have only two days to come up with something that is once-in-a-lifetime."

"You mean you're worried she'll get a better gift, don't you?" Alexis interrupts.

"Well that too. I would look stupid if she beats me at my own tradition. Help!"

Martha makes herself comfortable on the couch as she sets down her bags.

"Richard, the best gift that you could give her is something that means as much to you as it does to her."

_xxx_

"Nice work boys," Kate congratulates Ryan and Esposito as she walks out of the interrogation room, finally having gotten her confession.

"You too Beckett. Couldn't have done it without you. Lunch party to celebrate?" Ryan suggests.

"Ah no. I'd love to but I'm too tired. Too many late nights have that effect on you. I think I'll head home a bit early today."

She waves the boys goodbye and sits in her usual chair for a while tending to some paperwork, reveling in the joy of having caught the killer and the rare silence of the lunch hour precinct. All too soon, the pile of papers on her desk thins to oblivion and she finds herself thinking about ways to spend her free afternoon. She could go home but run the risk of barging in on Castle's bonding time with his daughter. Time and again he'd spoken of how he missed his afternoon chats with Alexis so she decides against it. _Maybe it's time for me to get in some father daughter bonding myself, _she thinks. Flipping out her cell phone, she calls up Jim Beckett.

"Hello?" a groggy voice responded at the other end of the line.

"Hey Dad, did I call at a bad time? I was thinking we could meet for lunch."

"Katie, it's three p.m. I had lunch hours ago."

"Oh shoot. I didn't realize what time it was. "

"But you could still come home. I have quite a lot left over. I'd be happy to feed you real food for once rather than those unhealthy take outs you keep eating."

"It'll take me about twenty minutes to get there. That ok?"

"More than ok. That would be great!"

_xxx_

_"Feels like home to me,_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me,_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong"_

_xxx_

Thirty minutes later, they are seated at the table, Jim Beckett watching his daughter gulp down her lunch.

"Jesus Katie! Doesn't Castle feed you?"

"Oh no. He's the one trying to get me off coffee and take out but old habits die hard I guess."

"So how is it that my only daughter has found the time to meet her old man?"

"I've been meaning to tell you. You know how mom always talked about that birthday dinner you both went to at 'Bella Notte'? Me and Castle are doing something similar."

"Oh yeah. Rick told me all about that last night when he called. He seemed pretty nervous,' Jim Beckett chuckles a little.

"What? He really called you?"

"Yes. Asked me about how it was with me and Jo. I think it's great that you both are doing this, you know. Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know yet. It's supposed to be a surprise. He's been very hush-hush about it."

"And what's this I hear about a gift? You know what you're gonna give him?"

"Yes. I do, actually."

"Well, I have a small gift for you."

"Oh no dad, you don't have to, really."

He gets up anyway and retreats to an inner room, returning soon thereafter with a tiny box. Her eyes follow the tiny box in his hands as he takes his seat back at the table. He extends his hand and offers it to her. She accepts it hesitatingly, even though she's swept away by his gesture.

The words flow haltingly from her mouth as the contents of the box reveal themselves. "This brooch….It's mom's…..I remember it."

It is a tiny silver flower, with a single leaf. Perhaps not too expensive or showy but in her eyes, it shimmers more than its intrinsic value. It means the world to her.

"It was the one I gave her for her birthday, on our special night. I hope you have as much fun as we did. He takes a small pause, and then continues somewhat awkwardly, "Your mom was all dressed up that night. The waiter kept hitting on her. I was so embarrassed."

His eyes light up every time he unravels another tiny detail.

"She did tell me that it was the first night you talked about having kids," Kate conveys.

"Oh yeah. Johanna always wanted just one girl. I was the one who dreamt of four kids and living in the suburbs. I tell you when you were born, she gave me her best '_I told you so' _glare.

Her eyes are moist now, as memory after memory resurrects itself in front of her eyes as he narrates. Far too soon, the fascinating tales come to an end and she has to leave. She hugs him tight, thanks him for giving her this piece of her mother and bids farewell.

_xxx_

_"We belong to the light_

_We belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words_

_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_

_For worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong_

_We belong together"_

_xxx_

It's almost evening when she arrives home at the loft to find Castle and Alexis nestled on the couch, each digging into their own bowl of ice cream while Martha opens the door to graciously lead her in before she resumes sipping her wine.

"Kate! You're early" Castle sure is happy to see her.

"We have quite a party here, don't we?" Kate remarks.

"Join us Kate," Alexis chirps. "There's still some ice cream left in the fridge. That is…if dad didn't spill it all on his t-shirt."

"My own daughter betrays me. What has the world come to?" he dramatically muses.

"I'll go get me some. Martha do you want some?" Kate asks.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine with my wine over here. Ice cream is for the young, kiddo."

"Tipsy, are we?" Castle jokes.

Kate returns with her bowl and settles down on a sofa, gleefully endorsing a chocolate moustache.

"So Detective, catch any new bad guys?" Martha queries.

"Oh yeah. In fact, we wrapped a case up just today. That's why I could come home early."

Castle dives into the talk. "Was it freaky?"

"Eew dad! Morbid much?" Alexis chides.

"Sorry Castle. One of the boring ones. Wife killed her husband," Kate supplies.

"Oh dear Lord," Martha exclaimed, "How unbecoming of a lady. It's just terrible."

"It was self-defense actually; whole history of domestic abuse. She was just protecting herself."

"Tell us more Kate," Alexis persuades enthusiastically.

"Well Ok."

Kate begins as if she's briefing a whole squad about the case but soon turns to informal tones. Nobody interrupts her speech as they listen enraptured.

Castle is oddly silent, his mind off in a world of its own. The four of them were as close to a real family as he'd ever gotten. As he watches his three women together in front of him he can't shake off that wondrous fluttering in his heart that tells him this is home. The way each of them seem to enjoy each other's company, how well they complement each other's personality, respect each other's boundaries and _know _just how important each of them are. This is the family he's always searched for. This will always be his home, their home. And Kate's a part of it, such a _very _important part.

And in that moment, he's made up his mind. He _knows _now. Oh he knows _exactly _what he's going to give her. And when just a few hours before, he'd felt as if Saturday was looming up on him, now Saturday couldn't arrive fast enough.

xxx

A/n: Date begins next chapter


	3. Ch 3-Darlin' You Look Wonderful Tonight

_15 March, 2014_

_xxx_

_"This a night, like none before_

_I knew it when you opened up the door_

_With a look to paint the sky_

_Let me read between the lines in your eyes_

_Tonight_

_It's the event we dreamed about_

_Where we whispered all the words they're shouting out"_

_xxx_

He's been relegated to the spare room as she changes in their bedroom. He's impatient and a little nervous. _Too much riding on one Saturday Night. _He fixes his shirt a couple of times, fidgets with his cufflinks, and straightens his tie. Finally he's all set. He grabs his coat and rushes to find himself face to face with the closed bedroom door.

"Beckett!" he yells. "Come on out already. We're getting late."

He hears her muffled reply. "What's the hurry? It's not even seven. Whaddaya wanna do? Sweep the place?!"

"I told you it's an early reservation. Hurry up. It'll be worth it, I promise you!"

"Okay, Okay. Give me two minutes."

She's putting the finishing touches on her make up for the hundredth time. She wants to look perfect. She glances at the end result of an hour of trial in the mirror. It's as close to perfect as she can possibly manage. She's ready. They're really doing this.

He paces two steps, back and forth, patrolling in front of the door that stubbornly refuses to budge until finally, it swings open.

She steps out in a strapless elegant dark purple dress. It's taut at the top and flares as it cascades downwards, trailing a bit behind her when she walks. It shows just enough cleavage, makes the dark mysterious green in her eyes bolder, accentuates her hip and shows off a sinful slit unto her thigh that makes her legs seemingly stretch to infinity. She's wearing her most trusted pair of heels. They make her seem towering. Her hair is done up neatly into a bun. She twiddles her fingers around the delicate wisps that manage to free themselves from the coiffure. She's wearing her mother's brooch, the small silver pin that adorns her chest matching perfectly with the silver bracelet on her wrist, in place of the watch that he's so accustomed to see. Her earrings, slightly dangling, peek from in between a few strands of her golden-brown locks.

The way she looks renders him senseless. She lifts her gaze to look into his vibrant blue eyes. The sea green shirt that he wears makes them twinkle and she melts a little. A handkerchief is neatly folded and fitted into his chest pocket. He looks like a perfect gentleman. She steps closer; he's still not speaking, just breathing it all in. She recognizes his intoxicating, enticing cologne that radiates from him. He's clean shaven. She can still smell the after shave. _Too Bad. She loves the stubble. _She fixes his blue and grey tie, not that it needs to be adjusted. _She just loves that she has the power to do it_. She's never seen it on him before. Oh and his perfectly fitted jacket.

"Looks like you went shopping Castle. You look wow….incredible."

"You look…." Damn it. He still can't figure out what to say. Is he still staring? _Say something, anything. Great way to start off a date, Rick. _He finally jumps the hurdle. "….mesmerizing." She blushes.

Realizing that the staring would go on for much longer if she doesn't intervene, she speaks, "Let me just get my coat, Castle. We can leave then."

And then he finally discovers speech. "Hold on, let me get that for you."

He disappears off somewhere and returns with her coat. "M'lady," he says reverently as he drapes it on her bare shoulders.

"Shush Castle. Don't be so charming. We'll _never_ leave."

xxx

_"She was the purest beauty but not the common kind_

_She had a way about her that made you feel alive_

_And for a moment_

_We made the world stand still_

_Yeah, we owned the night"_

_xxx_

"Let's take the Ferrari,' he suggests. "I won't be drinking too much tonight and just in case it's required, we can call a cab."

"Only if you drive."

"You're letting me drive?" he sounds surprised. He has good reason to be.

"Even if you aren't planning on drinking tonight, I am." She winks at him.

The Ferrari grunts to life, its engine raw and muscular, powering through the streets. She can't contain her excitement any longer. She has to ask him. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a new place called 'Elixir'. You heard of it?"

"No. But it sounds very…expensive."

"It is. Some brilliant genius converted a Gothic mansion into a restaurant. But since they just opened two weeks ago, they're still giving opening discounts. You just wait and see what I have planned for you."

"Sweet."

"Oh it's Italian food, by the way. That isn't a problem, is it? I know Chinese is your favorite but Kate, you should see this place. It is so am-"

"Oh no no Castle. I like Italian food too. And I need a break from all the takeout we keep eating."

Before she knows it, they're there. He's handing over to the keys to the valet and holding out his elbow to lead her into the dining wonderland that awaits them.

"Voila!"

She can tell the place is new. It's not that crowded for a Saturday evening. Or maybe they're just too early. The whole place is like a marble palace, with mammoth steps leading into the hallway. The edifice is lit up like a tree at Christmas. When they enter inside to give their reservation details, an usher discreetly deposits their coats in a cloak room and returns to guide them further into the depths of this marble _palais royale._

If the massive entrance arch wasn't spectacular enough, the atmosphere within was designed to make a lasting impression. Tables lined up, covered with fine linen, intimate booths at the corners, shiny smooth tiles, wonderfully aesthetic silken upholstery, light colors-a cream yellow somewhere, a lilac, a pistachio green some other place. The walls feature replicas of famous paintings. She identifies some of them as she pauses to admire her favorites- a Van Gogh once or twice, a particularly of famous paintings. She identifies some of them as she pauses to admire the masterpieces- a Van Gogh once or twice, a particularly beloved Picasso. She regales him with a story or two about the paintings and Castle is taken aback by her profound knowledge.

The tables are sparsely occupied by a few families, all of whom turn their heads to see Rick and Kate as they head up a flight of stairs ushered by a waiter dressed in an immaculate uniform. The floor above is even more wondrous than the one below. For one, it's larger. The tables are more spaced out, soft strains of a piano melody waft through the perfumed air to their ears.

"Wow. This place is even better in actuality than the pictures I saw online,' he marvels. She has to agree. Expensive or not, she's going to drag him back here sooner or later. It's too beautiful for a single visit.

They navigate through the maze of tables, Kate's excitement growing with every step. He's still not letting on what tricks he has stuffed up his sleeve. He's only mentioned vague and cryptic things in passing like 'working up an appetite to consume amazing hors d'oeuvres with the vengeance of a pack of hungry wolves.' Out of nowhere, a corridor emerges as they approach two formidable wooden doors with shining golden handles. The doors are huge, towering eight feet above them, the medieval architecture a pleasant respite from the bluntness and perpendicularity of the structures that they see every day.

Their usher pushes open the door, it creaks open and she steps in first even though she has no idea what she's stepping into. The tip of her stiletto strikes wood surface as her eyes capture her surroundings in amazement. Almost instantly, she's hit by the dazzling brilliance of the magnificent chandelier in the center of the ceiling, sparkling over a spacious wooden floored arena. She registers the quickening pace of her heart, turns around to see him grinning at her with wild glee as she realizes where she is. _It's a good old-fashioned ballroom_!

_xxx_

_A/n: Merry christmas _


	4. Chapter 4- Ballroom Blitz

_15 March, 2014_

_xxx_

_"You don't have to move, you don't have to speak_

_Lips for biting_

_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak_

_Eyes for striking_

_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you_

_Brush so lightly_

_And time trickles down and I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly_

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song"_

_xxx_

The ballroom is huge enough to contain a hundred people but they're the only ones there. A band is playing in one corner, akin to one she's seen in war films from the 1940s at royalty balls or embassy parties. They're playing a mellow fox-trot and she tries to recollect the steps that she learnt as a little girl. The melody has got him tapping his feet. He looks to his muse who's still finding her way in the posh atmosphere, placing every step with caution. She treads a fleeting path on the polished surface, sighting the light from the candelabra, a few chairs bunched together to form a group, the tiny plates of cheese-cherry-pineapple on a single side table. She picks up a toothpick and pops a cherry into her mouth, relishing its tang, then the salt of the cheese and the sharp acidity of the pineapple. She finally turns around to look at Castle. "How are we the only ones here? This place is fabulous!"

"It's still kind of early and I paid the guy at the reception a couple of extra bucks to give us some alone time."

He wants her to feel uninhibited, relinquish control for once which is why he planned it this way. Her pursed lips are dissuading but the fascination in her eyes irons the wrinkles of his doubts. He decides to take a leap of faith because he can't, for the life of him, figure out _Why Not! "_Care to join me?" He holds out his hand invitingly.

As if sensing their mood, the band decides, at that very moment, to whip up an upbeat tango. She takes it as her cue. She beams up at him and raises an eyebrow. "You sure you're up for it, old man?" She grabs his hand and guides him away from the appetizers. He's dumbfounded yet again because the tables have just been flipped on him. _She's challenging him. She's teasing him. _Richard Castle has never been one to back out of a good contest. _How hard can it be? _Sure, he hasn't danced in a really long time, especially not a tango but when he did regularly attend fundraisers the ladies swooned over his dance moves, didn't they? _He'll be just fine. Easy-peasy. _

They both know a challenge when they see one. Tangoes do really bring out the worst of her competitive spirit. She knows she can take him but she's also aware he won't back down without a fight. _But the tango is her forte. _And aggression is the key.

His hand encircles her waist in a sudden burst of vigor. She winces. He thinks he's made a rash move in a nervous game. She knows better. He entangles his fingers with hers, the even pressure laced with apology. She shrugs it off, lets him off the hook. There's plenty of time to explain later.

_xxx_

_"Gotta have this feeling forever_

_Gotta live this moment together_

_Nothing else matters_

_Just you and the night_

_Follow on the wings of desire_

_Now the rhythm is taking you higher_

_No one can stop us from havin' it all"_

_xxx_

It doesn't take him long to realize he'll never win this one. _She's too good. _He makes a mental note to ask her where she learned to dance like that, for later. He maneuvers her steadily while somehow managing to not trip her up. She's light as a feather as she dances circles around him, leading him to the punishing pace of the tango. She swirls in precision, a regal dash of purple against the backdrop of the cream yellow walls. _This is her game; he's just trying to keep up._ She's passion, sensuality and youthful curves; just that extra sway in her hips with smoky, beckoning eyes, like the seductress she is. He's all but through his reserve when the tango finally ends and a calmer waltz begins. _Kate-1, Rick-0._

He thanks his stars because he doesn't know how much longer he would have survived without running out of breath. He has no idea how she is so composed and relaxed like she's just arrived while he is puffing. Is he panting? Jeez. '_Butch up Rick!' _he tells himself. It's his chance now. The waltz is so beautiful; he's surprised he's never heard this tune before. He's regained his footing and some sense of stable breathing too. They waltz across the floor in choreographed cadence. _It's time to bust out his A-game. The only way he's winning this is if he can distract her. Be your charming self. _His hands move a miniscule inch below the small of her back; he pulls her in just a little bit closer so he can whisper in her ear. "I'm so glad we aren't undercover right now." This is his offensive, one she rarely has a defense for- sincerity and smooth talk. He plants a kiss on her jawline. If his plan is working she doesn't let on.

Oh this is a familiar battleground. Two can play at this game. They use the strategies they've perfected over all their years together- the coy glances, the tortuous flirting, the _suggestion, _the eye-sparks, sincerity masked by clever retorts. "I know! I'm glad I don't have a gun stuffed up places a gun should never ever see. You have no idea how many dresses my gun has stretched out." He gulps because she's implying she's done this more times than he knows about.

"I'm just glad you don't have to leave me and go cuff someone, although it would be hot." The glance that she throws him is one he knows well, oh so well. He's won her over. _Hit and Sink. _She giggles and whips up a sharp reply before his fantasies kick off.

And so back and forth they go, a classic plot of one-upsmanship, dance after dance until their limbs are tired and weary. Their smooth rhythm is broken, suddenly, as the lights on their mental scoreboards flicker off. He takes an unfortunate misstep further than he's supposed to; she retaliates in haste and steps on the sweeping fabric of her dress and she stumbles backwards. He catches her just in time but she uses the other heel to regain her footing and it flails in the air before landing bang on Castle's toe. "_OWW!" _he yells. His cry is heard over the music and the band unceremoniously stops playing. Beckett seats him down on a chair. "Oh My God, Castle. I'm so sorry." He clutches his toe in pain and squeezes his eyes shut tight. She's patient and worried at the same time. "Are you ok?" He makes a considerable effort of will to smile back her. "Nah. Thank God I bought these shoes from London. Or Kate, I would've surely had a hole right through my teeny toes." She's relieved. He's joking. _That's a good sign._ _Absolutely nothing was about to ruin their night._ "Castle! Let's go eat. I'm ravenous. If the food doesn't show up soon I'll be eating the flowers on one of these tables here."

He nods his approval; she helps him back up on his feet and he limps slightly, relieved but sad that the dancing is over. It wasn't often one got the chance to waltz with Kate Beckett. They push open the gigantic doors once again and Kate sneaks a last look at the ballroom before the usher hurries them on to the next surprise he has planned for her.

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 5-Let's make a night to remember

_15 March, 2014_

_xxx_

_"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed warrior_

_That we got this far_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best"_

_xxx_

They make their way back through the corridor, the winding turns of which reveal another flight of stairs. _How many stairs does this place even have? _She thinks. Castle is putting on a brave face even though she knows their dancing accident is giving him more grief than he would care to show. He just doesn't want to be the one to rain on their parade.

A door opens at the head of the stairs and a blast of wind hits them. _Of course. It's the terrace. _The first thing she spots is a lamp post in one corner bathing the rooftop in a golden glow. A single table awaits them. She walks falteringly to the railing instead; rooftops have way too much significance for her. He comes up from behind her, pulls her into his chest and for a long while, they admire the quiet resilience of the city lights against the dark night sky, the bay waters so serene. The darkness masks the evil. She doesn't hear the cars honking or the blazing sirens or the grotesque, seedy underbelly of the city. Everything blurs into the night sky, it seems, leaving only beauty and silence to be seen. "Oh Rick, you overdid yourself. This is the best date I've ever been on in my life and we haven't even eaten yet." He can almost see a tear form in her eye, the emotional side of Kate Beckett taking over. She's touched by every tiny detail he's looked into so that she can live the night her parents lived what feels like a few lifetimes ago. She pulls him into a hug and she's careful not to put too much pressure on his foot.

He momentarily thinks back to another embrace on another roof top with another woman and the sense of regret and loss he's felt ever since he let her slip away. But with Kate's fingers running patterns at the back of his neck, the feeling's erased. His fingers dig deeper into her back as he sinks into her arms.

The waiter interrupts the moment and they take their seats back at the table. He pre-ordered the _antipasto_, leaving them to ponder over the main course. Spaghetti in meatball sauce is too cliché, he claims. He wants the wild mushroom and tomato ragout; she's rallying for the veal lasagna.

"Marriage is compromise, Beckett," he teases.

"Oh really? Since when are you the authority on marriage?" she teases back.

"Pick your battles Detective," he says retiring his hands in submission.

She'd love to taste the lasagna…But he's done so much for her this evening that she relents. "Ok Castle. Get the ragout." He gives her a puzzled _'Really?_' She affirms. He goes a step further and orders vintage Chianti; she doesn't even protest. _'Oh Beckett! You're so easy tonight!' _he says to himself. Out aloud though, he says, "Trust me on this one Kate! It'll be amazing." He wants to order dessert right then and she has to stop him before he orders an entire bakery. He wasn't kidding about working up an appetite.

They're finally alone, seated face to face now, content with staring deep into each other's eyes. A pleasant breeze is blowing. She loves the way the wind is ruffling his hair to one side. He's trying to blow it back into shape, goofing around as usual. It's not too cold but he notices the goose bumps on her skin. They'd worked up quite a sweat before under the gleaming force of the chandeliers. _She must be freezing! _And being his gentlemanly self, he lends her his jacket. "Wouldn't want to turn into an ice sculpture now would we?" he masks his throbbing foot with humor.

But the words take them back to a time, not so long ago, when they'd both in fact been close to freezing in each other's arms. It was simpler then- no words to convey thoughts, only actions and meaningful glances. He still remembers the pallor of her face, the feel of her ice cold fingers on his chest, the words that never made it out of her lips, the horrible, jostling ache in the pit of his stomach when she didn't respond to his calls, that terrible specter of helplessness as he transcended into oblivion himself. He recalls promising himself that he would never let her that close to death again. But they've been there again, over and over and he's helped her survive. _He's helped her survive_, e_very single time_.

Her voice pulls him back to the real world. "Castle, are you sure we shouldn't ice your foot or something? It's getting worse I think." She's seen him hobbling. _Of course she notices._ "Aah no. It's nothing that can't wait till we go home."

_xxx_

_"Every single second's a lifetime memory_

_I'll be holding on to each moment_

_'Cause you make me_

_Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder_

_And I feel alive when I'm with you"_

_xxx_

Their wild mushroom and tomato ragout arrives just as they're finishing their _antipasto. _Just the smell of it is enticing. She's glad she trusted him on this one. _The man knew his way around gourmet, for sure. _He gloats for a bit, glad that he knew what she would like.

She can't really explain what it is. She'd swear she hears an eerie whisper in the wind, calling out her name. _Katie…Katie. _It's as if her mother is right there, watching over her, scolding her for chewing on her lips, seeing her be so open and warm-hearted and wise and _beautiful _with the man that she loves.

He can't read her mind; she seems lost in contemplation but he can't stand the silence. He needs distraction from the pain. He says the first thing that comes to mind. "I love your brooch."

"Thank you."

Seeing her smile back at him shyly, he continues, "So where DID you learn to dance like _that_?"

"Ballet lessons when I was five. What about you? Martha taught you?"

"Dance lessons with Meredith."

_Yikes! Perhaps mentioning his romantic escapades with his ex-wife and mother of his only daughter is not a good idea right now. _But the words are out there already. Besides, he didn't want to lie to her.

"Seriously Beckett, this sauce is so good," he speaks through a full mouth.

She knows already because oh she's moaning gently as she tastes her first bite. She doesn't even pause to talk, she's engrossed. He gapes for a bit because Kate Beckett purring over wild mushrooms is _hot. _She catches him opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish, unabashed but she goes back to her dinner. The Chianti goes well with their dish. He gulps down an extra sip of the fruity wine and coughs to clear his throat. _He's so distracted. She's making him weak in the knees._

Pretty soon, the wine is gone, their plates are empty and she's brushing her leg against his under the table as they talk of cases and lovers and families and happy memories and bar brawls. Her stomach's full but he still wants dessert. "You can pick the dessert, Kate!" he says trying to convince her. She only needs a glimpse of his puppy dog eyes before she caves in and asks for the Panna Cotta with caramel sauce.

"Ooooo Beckett. Caramel sauce. Kinky!" he smirks as the waiter stares in awkward horror before hurrying off downstairs.

"Don't tempt me to actually drill a hole in your toe, Castle! That was so embarrassing. Could you not have waited until he'd left at least?"

"Sorry. It was in the heat of the moment. At least he left fast. I'm pretty sure he spent more time staring at your neckline than taking our order."

"Oh please Castle. Where do you even come up with these theories of yours?"

"Oh come on. Who wouldn't see that one?"

"It could have been worse. He could have hit on me."

"I guess in the greater interest of how amazing this night's been, I will let that slide."

"It is a pretty great night."

"If he'd hit on you, it'd have been total déjà vu. "

She smiles a knowing smile because she knows he's just admitted that he talked to her dad. She catches him on his word before he can change the topic.

"Spill it Castle."

"Ok Fine. I talked to your dad. I was doing research."

"Research? I thought you were an expert at this."

"I'm an expert because of all the research I do. I think that's been proven already."

They both know he isn't just talking about the date. It's the books too. The same research that enabled them to get to know each other, blemishes as well as merits; acquaintances to friends to partners to lovers and in a few weeks, married.

"It was sweet of you to call him. Apparently my dad was very impressed by your sincerity."

It's his turn to blush.

Their Panna Cotta arrives and they eat it agonizingly slowly for neither of them wants to leave. _It's too soon. _But the creamy goodness of the pudding is now over and it's time to make a move home.

"Let's go Kate, it's time for the gifts!" his excited voice calls out.

He pays the bill and they walk down the stairs to the lobby, pausing to look at the delicate interiors one last time before the door shuts behind them. Castle is still limping slightly and the two of them have had way too much wine to drive. They call a cab and take off into the darkness, headed home.

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6- More than words

_15 March, 2014_

_xxx_

_"Seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete_

_And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me_

_God sure must like me more than I ever knew_

_I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_

_It's nothing but love"_

_xxx_

He begs her to tell him what his gift is throughout the entire cab ride. He's tried to coax, cajole and even kiss the truth out of her already but she doesn't reveal.

"Come on Beckett. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Patience, Castle."

She's enjoying making him all flustered, _especially the kissing. _She's not opposed to a few wandering hands either. She's not surprised when he rushes all the way to the loft and bursts in through the door banging his foot, in the process.

"Ow," He yelps in pain.

"Castle, let's look at that foot of yours. Seems pretty banged up."

"Nuh-uh. Not until the gifts."

"You first?" It's more of a request than a command and he's more than willing to start off.

"Come with me," he says, guiding her into the study and gestures her to sit. She would be lying if she said she isn't just as curious as he is. It's just that she has more reserve than him. She's seated in _his_ usual chair; _she's sitting in his work chair. They've come full circle. _

Castle sits on the chair opposite and grabs a large envelope sitting on the desk. It's not very thick, an ordinary A4 envelope but there's a bright red ribbon wrapped around it that suggests it has more significance than its formal exterior. Impatience is eating away at her while he rummages for his favorite _Pierre Cardin. _He palms it and slides it over to secure it in her waiting hands.

"Open it," he says in a voice so soft that it's almost a whisper. "Careful, don't rip it."

She opens the envelope gingerly, to reveal a handful of papers. "Castle? What are these?"

He just gestures for her to read on. The dawn of understanding slowly flashes across her face.

"Joint ownership papers? Castle wha-"

"The loft, Kate. It's not my home now, it's ours. You belong here. I don't want you to ever be on the outside looking in. "

"Rick, I don't know what to say, I.."

"Then don't Kate, just sign them. It's your home. I don't wanna hold back; I don't want us to have any regrets. We'll be married soon and I want what's mine to be yours, ours."

She's struggling to hold back her emotions at the threshold; she doesn't want the tears to ruin the papers. With blurred vision, she signs at the bottom and wipes away the tears from her eyes. For a moment she just sits and stares in amazement at the document she's just signed and then at Castle who's still trying to assess what's going through her mind right now.

"Thank you Rick, for being my one and done," she says.

_xxx_

_"I wanna give to you_

_More than a love song can give_

_More than a feeling like this_

_More than a dim light upon the path you walk_

_More than the words can explain_

_More than the falling rain_

_More than the sunshine across your lovely face"_

_xxx_

"Shhh! Castle don't open your eyes," she says as she leads him to the bedroom.

"I like where this is headed, Beckett. You tease." His palms are covering his eyes but he leaves a tiny slit open because right now he couldn't care less about surprise.

She stops him just as he's about to speak again.

"Not yet, Castle, just a minute."

He shuts his eyes then, why he doesn't know, just trying somehow to form a picture in his head about what's about to happen, a sudden reverence for her wish. The moments feel like they're stretching into infinity.

But when she finally gives him permission to open his eyes, whatever his imagination could have conjured up falls short of the sight he's witnessing. She's let her hair loose from the bun, it's cascading freely over her shoulders now, her gown lies pooled behind her, just her underwear on, her creamy skin exposed. He takes in all her disrobed glory, the prominent collarbone, firm shoulders, toned calves, built muscles, the stern curve of her abdomen. He spots it immediately, above her waist, embellishing her sleek curves, just below her ribcage, just where his fingers caress her when he pulls her close- the black ink. Her skin is still a little visibly red but he takes a step closer and brushes his thumb lightly over the letters, worshipping them, the letters that have meant so much to them- '_Always'._

_She's staring up at him, so very nervously, biting her lips," So you like your gift, Castle?"_

"I love it," he manages to mumble. "Did you like yours?"

"Yes. Castle it was incredible."

He whispers, "I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too."

"You always know how to blow me away."

Words fail her as they stand like that, in each other's arms, neither ready to let go of the other.

_xxx_

_"Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah I'll be standing there by you_

_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven"_

_xxx_

His leg is spread out on the couch, his toe is bruised and red, swollen as it rests on her lap. She's massaging it with an ice pack, with nimble fingers while he makes jokes about slutty nurse costumes. She's wearing one of his extra-large t shirts; he still hasn't taken off his shirt and tie.

"This was definitely not how I imagined tonight ending," he says.

"Me neither but I wouldn't wish it had gone any other way."

"You think our kids will relive this night when they're older?"

"What? You mean breaking their foot and crashing on the couch?" she chuckles.

"All the other parts I mean."

"Definitely. How could they not?"

"Hey we forgot to click a picture."

"You want to click one like this?"

"Why not? The wedding jitters are gone, the curse of the wedding gift has vanished, there couldn't be a better moment to commemorate!"

She grabs his iPhone and scoots in beside him. She snuggles into his neck, her hair tangling with his. He's grinning the best that he can and peppers a kiss to the top of her head; she can't help but smile. He clicks. He's pretty confident he's going to get the picture framed because they look adorable. He wants to treasure this night forever.

She thinks back to what he asked her before. _Will the legacy live on? _She knows that it will. It's all written in the identical glow that they're wearing. They'll be legends for generations of lovers to come; their story will inspire so many lost individuals to live their dreams, a tale to be told of hope, love, selflessness, and courage and taking chances because _when it's right, it's beyond your wildest imagination._ They've taken back all that they deserved, all that they'd been denied, overcome every obstacle that life threw their way to find this one moment of supreme happiness and nothing could take it away.

Fin

_xxx_

_Thanks to _thecoolananonymouswriter_ for helping me bounce around theories._

_Thank you to everyone else who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I have never really eaten couture Italian food or been on a date for that matter but sometimes stories are so much better when you're imagining them. Hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. _

_Well if you guessed which songs were quoted in this story, you can pat yourself on the back. In case you didn't, here's the list in chronological order:_

_Chapter 1_

_A Hard Day's Night- The Beatles_

_We're At The Top Of The World- The Juliana Theory_

_Chapter 2_

_Feels Like Home- Chantal Krevuziak_

_We Belong- Pat Benatar_

_Chapter 3_

_Only You're The One- Lifehouse_

_We Owned The Night- Lady Antebellum_

_Chapter 4_

_Dance Inside- The All American Rejects_

_Rhythm Divine- Enrique Iglesias_

_Chapter 5_

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight- Elton John_

_Alive- Adelitas Way_

_Chapter 6_

_Nothing But Love- Trading Yesterday_

_More Than A Love Song- Augustana_

_Heaven- Bryan Adams_


End file.
